OWLs for Fred and George
by MadCatta
Summary: What OWLs did the twin get? Well... you'd better read inside.


Two owls came down to the Weasley's temporary table. They were obviously school owls, and Molly Weasley noted this. With a shriek, she pulled the envelopes they had and clutched them to her chest.

"Mum!" Fred cried.

"They're our letters!" George yelled at her. The twins reached out tried to get the letters back, but Mrs Weasley held onto them.

"I just want you to know, whatever you got your father and I are very proud." She said, before handing over the letters.

"Mum! I'm George and he's Fred!" One of them yelled.

"Fred, I _want_ to know my results." The other told him. Fred sighed and handed George his envelope back. There was silence. The entire Weasley family looked at the twins expectantly.

"Well?" Their mother asked with an expression of anticipation. Fred and George exchanged glances.

"You'll be-"

"-Surprised."

"That's the only hint-"

"-We'll give you lot." And with that the twins passed over their letters, George to his father, Fred to his mother. There was a moment of silence. Then…

"FRED WEASLEY! How _could_ you get these results? I don't _believe _it! Arthur, how are George's?" Molly exploded, snapping the last at her husband. He wordlessly passed George's over and they swapped.

"_George_! It's disgraceful! Both of you! You ought to be ashamed!" By now, the rest of the family were looking eagerly, trying to work out the results.

"Six OWLs? Really boys, I though you could do better than that." Arthur looked deeply disappointed in his sons.

"I thought you could do better than that, both of you! I'd never thought you'd ruin your futures _quite that much_!" Molly glared at both her twin sons; they looked back at her with identical expressions of defiance and slight humour.

"Our future doesn't involve OWLs, mum." Fred said.

"We can do what we want to do with as many or as few OWLs as we want." George said.

"Oh yes? And what is it you do want to do? Read the weather on the wireless?"

"Become Minister for Magic…" George said, in an undertone, making Fred (and a number of his other siblings) snigger. His mother glared at him again and George shut up fast. Molly opened her mouth and before a syllable slipped out, Arthur began to speak to her.

"Molly, how about we have a little talk about this in private?" She pursed her lips and walked out of the room, Arthur close behind her.

"You only got six OWLs each?" Percy broke the (very short) silence. A derisive sneer rested on his features. A grin blossomed on both Fred and Georges faces.

"Well, between the two of us-"

"-We just about scraped six."

"It was hard-"

"-But we managed." Hermione looked shocked, Ron and Ginny amused, and Percy scornful.

"You only got three OWLs each?" Hermione asked them, looking very unimpressed.

"Yes." Fred said.

"Yeah." Said George.

"Nice one…" Ron said.

"What did you get OWLs in?" Asked Ginny, chewing the tip of her thumb.

"Charms," Fred started.

"Charms,"

"Transfiguration,"

"Potions,"

"Potions? How?"

"I'm just that good."

"…"

"What? I am."

"Oh sure, George."

"Yes."

"Anyway… coughdivinationcough"

"…Divination? Hah! How do you get an OWL in Divination?"

"Make a load of shit up. Like you dying."

"Love you too, Fred."

"Hey, never went _that _far."

"…"

"What was your last one?"

"…History of magic…" There was a moment of silence. Then Ginny let out a loud burst of laughter, Hermione's face suddenly became more approving, Ron sniggered and Fred snorted very noisily. George's face reddened very slightly.

"Shut up… I just _listened_ for once…" he said.

"How do you listen in Binn's class?" Ron asked him.

"Through my great skills."

"George, what did you get in History of Magic?" Ginny enquired, still snorting at points.

"…E…"

"Hahahahahah!"

"…Shut up, Fred…"

"Hahahahahah!"

"…"

"Hahahahahah!"

"Seriously, shut up."

"Hah!"

A/N: I think I might have stolen what they got from some other FF, but for the life of me I cannot remember which this was, or if it was even stolen. So either sorry for the theft, or ignore whatever I've just said.

Now… Brighten up a day… Dare to be different…Write a review! Or don't... whatever… I'm not bothered… Just shows how much you care… xD


End file.
